Field
This disclosure relates generally to control of thermal conditioning systems, in particular to systems and methods for controlling thermal conditioning systems for thermally conditioning one or more vehicle regions and/or components.
Description of the Related Art
Thermal conditioning, i.e. heating and/or cooling, of components in vehicles is desirable in many situations. For example, in cold climates, it is desirable to have a warmed seat. In hot climates, it is desirable to have cup holders that keep drinks cool. Typical approaches to thermally conditioning components within a vehicle use the vehicle's radiator to provide thermal conditioning to components in the vehicle, use thermal electric devices that are dedicated to a target device for conditioning, or use large compressors that are dedicated to the component they are conditioning.
Many of these and other thermal conditioning systems have control systems. However, the control systems are not efficient. Further, the control techniques for existing thermal conditioning systems are less than optimal for more advanced thermal conditioning systems that operate on different principles and/or use different setups from existing thermal conditioning systems.